


Christmas Cookies

by Desertgal (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-11-22
Updated: 1989-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Desertgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Hayden finds happiness making Christmas cookies for a neighbor's children as she remembers her last Christmas with Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is stand alone, but should be read with "The Best Gift of All". This tale was written before the Internet. It's important that you understand that there were no online radio broadcasts from far away places.
> 
> This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.
> 
> This is a non-profit, amateur publication written for the enjoyment of STARMAN fans, and is not meant to infringe upon copyrights held by Henerson-Hirsch Productions, Michael Douglas Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, or ABC-TV.

CHRISTMAS COOKIES  
By desertgal (c) 1989

Snow fell gently against the window pane. Jenny hummed "Jingle Bells" as she rolled and cut the cookie dough into merry holiday shapes. It had been many years since she'd made Christmas cookies, but she wanted to do something special for Marie and Billy, her neighbor's children.

This was the first time since she'd given up her own son, thirteen years ago, that she'd allowed herself to become attached to another child. Last summer, when her neighbor, Carol Stevens, came to her needing a sitter, something in the young, single mother's eyes made Jenny agree to watch the children. It had become a permanent arrangement.

Scotty had been only three, the same age as Billy, the last time Jenny had made Christmas cookies. At that age, her son had just begun to relate Santa, cookies, presents, and singing happy songs with Christmas. His special name for Santa was Ho-Ho. Jenny smiled as she remembered.

o O o

"When is Ho-Ho coming, Mommy?" Scotty tugged at his mother's pants leg. "When?"

"Soon, honey." Jenny patted Scotty's head. "He'll be here soon. We just went to see Ho-Ho today to tell him what you wanted, and to get your picture taken. Don't you remember?"

Scotty excitedly nodded his head yes, hugged his mother around the knees and ran off to play on his tricycle.

Jenny cut another snowman from the cookie dough, and watched Scotty ride back and forth in front of the tree. She listened as he sang "Frosty the Snowman", and paused to marvel at his ability to remember all the words at such a young age. "Come here honey. Let's make a Frosty together."

Scotty stopped the tricycle and ran to his mother. "How Mommy?"

Jenny picked her son up, hugged him, and stood him on the chair beside her. "Just watch. Here, we'll pretend these chocolate chips are the coal for his eyes." She watched as he nearly squashed the dough flat inserting the pieces. "Now, put this orange candy in for his nose."

"But, his nose is a button."

Jenny chuckled, "I know Scotty, but this could be an orange button." She watched as he examined the candy from all sides before poking it into the dough. "And this red candy will be his mouth."

Scotty eyed the candy suspiciously. "Where is his corncob pipe?"

"Well, I don't know." Jenny looked among the items on the table. "I can't find it here. He must have lost it." Jenny saw her son frown momentarily, and then smile happily as he placed the candy into Frosty's face. Jenny returned his smile as she said, "Now, can you make his hat out of this black gum drop?"

"Sure, Mommy. You just smash it like this." Scotty pounded the candy into the table. "Then you push this part in, and push this part in, and you have his silk hat. It goes right here." After placing the 'hat' on Frosty's head, Scotty smiled at his mother, then began to lick his sticky fingers. "Mmmmm. Frosty's hat tastes good."

Jenny giggled as she picked up her son. She kissed him on the cheek, getting flour and candy on her own face. "I think it's time for a bath and bed, young man."

Scotty placed his chubby arms around his mother's neck. He planted a wet, sticky kiss on her mouth and declared, "I love you, Mommy."

Jenny hugged her son tightly, blinked back tears of joy, and said "I love you too, Scotty." Jenny knew the love of her son was the best gift she could ever get.

o O o

It had always been painful for Jenny to remember that last Christmas with Scotty, but this year was different. Her Starman was back, Scotty was safe and with his father, and she held hope that someday they'd be together with a home of their own.

A knock at the door roused Jenny from her thoughts. "Hello Carol. Come on in. Hi there, Marie, Billy. Are you ready for Santa?"

Marie, the five year old said, "Yes", but little Billy only shook his head before running to stare at Jenny's tree.

Carol held up the sack she was carrying. "I brought some candies to help decorate the cookies. I appreciate you doing this for the kids. They really like you."

"I like them too, Carol. Now, let's get this party going. I think we could even get some Christmas music, if we'd turn on this radio."

Jenny was happy with these friends who cared for her. She hoped her family had a home, and was as safe and happy as she was at this moment. As the four gathered around the kitchen table, the sound of Bing Crosby singing, "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams" came from the radio.

THE END


End file.
